


No hablo español.

by csichick_2



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2





	No hablo español.

Greg stares at Nick as he talks on the phone. He knew that his boyfriend spoke Spanish, but he didn’t realize that he’s fluent. He also has no idea which of Nick’s many family members he would be speaking to right now. In fluent Spanish.

“Why are you starting at me, G?” Nick asks when he hangs up the phone.

“You said you were talking to family,” Greg replies.

“Yeah my niece,” Nick replies. “She turned three last week and she wanted to thank me for her present.”

“You were talking to your three year old niece in fluent Spanish?” Greg asks incredulously.

“Well, yeah,” Nick responds. “Everyone in Texas speaks Spanish. You mean it’s not that way in California?”

Greg shakes his head. “No hablo español.”


End file.
